The ABCs of Fairron
by The Shipper of Pairings
Summary: Zack/Lightning The ABCs, Fairron style! Ratings range, probably a kinky chapter somewhere in there ;)
1. Air

**Hey! Puppytime here! I saw a ABC for this pairing Zack/Lighting, or Fairron, as I have learned to call it, so I decided to do one of my own! I adore this pairing, btw. Enjoy!**

* * *

Air

It was like all the air left the room, disabling Zack's breathing. It was a totally normal day for him, until he walked into the rec area and saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

She had light pink hair, and aqua blue eyes that seemed hardened with years of hardships, but were soft at the middle with pleading love. She wore regular black slacks, but even those didn't take away from her immense beauty.

Zack just stood there, looking like someone just slapped him with no reason until Cloud walked up and, with a poker face expression, smacked Zack on the back until the black-haired man took a deep breath. Cloud then said dully, "My job here is done." He then walked away without another word.

Zack gulped, gathering his courage. If he didn't make a move, some other lucky asshole would. He then puffed up his chest slightly and walked over to the woman with a slight swag in his step.

When he got over to her, he put on his best devilish smile and said, "Hey, what a beautiful woman like you doing in a place with so many uncivilized men?" He could already feel the death glares from the 'uncivilized men' standing near him trained on his back.

The woman ignored him, staring off in the distance.

He wouldn't be ignored! Not him, an Elite 1st Class SOLDIER!

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "So, I'm Zack-" He couldn't finish because the woman grabbed his wrist and flipped him over on his back. She then stomped her foot on his chest and growled, "Don't touch me."

The only thing Zack though at that moment was, _I'm in love..._

* * *

**Sorry it's so damn short, I promise that the chapters will start to get longer! Until next time, this is Puppytime, jumping on a chocobo and running away! Bye!**


	2. Beautiful

**Ok, Puppytime here! It took me forever to figure out a good B word to use, until, of course, I saw this word in a roleplay of mine! Yay! Here it is, the second chapter of ABCs of Fairron!**

* * *

Beautiful

She wasn't beautiful, at least in her eyes. Lightning looked at herself. Odd pink hair, tired aqua blue eyes, pale and scarred skin. She wasn't beautiful.

That is why Zack mystified her. That man saw past all of her bad features, and found a way to love her. Even though all of the pain that she gave him, from all of the ignoring, through all of the bullshit, he still was in total love with her. How could someone like Zack, so energetic, so full of life, love someone like her, so quiet and standoffish? Not many people liked her, exception of her sister really. Everyone else just hung around either to help her sister or use her soldier skills.

But why would Zack, an alien of sorts, who was too tall to be human, had glowing eyes that changed color depending on his mood, unruly black hair that irked Lightning's very, VERY small girly side, and a maturity level of a two year old hang around her? He was almost like a puppy. A really hyperactive, annoying, but adorable puppy.

When she would be working, or just purposely ignoring him when she would have a bad day, he would give her the most innocent puppy face anyone could muster. She tried to resist it, but it brought Lightning to her knees. There is just no resisting him when he pulls out his puppy face. Plus, she can't feel too bad because even Cloud, who prides himself with being emotionless, can be persuaded to do some strange things.

As Lightning mused about her situation, Zack walked up behind her, then grabbed her from behind. She yelped and elbowed him in the stomach, making him double over in pain. She turned and saw him fall onto the floor, clutching his stomach. She narrowed her eyes as he whimpered, "That hurt..."

"Then don't sneak up on me," snarled Lightning. She will give no pity to the idiot that decided it was a good idea to sneak up on a seasoned warrior.

Zack finally got up after some more pointless whining, but then Lightning asked, "Zack, why do you love me?"

Zack loved everything about Lightning. Her soft pink hair. Her aqua blue eyes that outshined the most beautiful gems. Her marred, but still perfect to him, pale white skin. He couldn't fathom why she would ask such an odd question. Was it possible for him to list all the reasons he loved her? Well, he could give it a damn good shot.

1. She was so beautiful, more beautiful than any goddess. No one could possible be more beautiful than her. She herself doesn't see what he sees (or course she doesn't, or she wouldn't be asking this question right now). He has told her many times what he sees: a confident young woman who is as deadly as she is pretty. A rose with thorns. Hm... he liked that...

2. Her smile, though rare, is like the sun shining through the clouds. She doesn't smile much, so he remembers every single time she does like it's the last time he'll ever see it (he wishes that he didn't think of it like that, but he does).

3. Her hair is so damn soft, and so pretty. It reminds him of a cloud, in a sense, so incredibly soft. He has always wondered how she gets it so soft, since she doesn't seem feminine enough to care much about her hair. Also, it always smelled like flowers, even though she has denied ever liking flowers. Sure, he'd believe that on the same day that he sees a purple person.

4. Her eyes were so bright, but they showed very little about Lightning. All they truly showed, if you just glanced, was that they had seen many tragedies. But Zack chose to look past that. In the middle of those eyes was a look at a little girl who was orphaned at a young age, who had to give up her childhood in order to take of her family. In the middle of those eyes showed a girl who was desperate for someone to love her.

5. Her tendency, when it gets cold, to snuggle up next to anything that satisfies her qualifications for being warm enough, which usually led to Zack and a blanket. Oh, how Zack loved that Lightning thought of him as the best heater during a chilly winter day. It made him quite happy.

6. The way that, even several years after they met, she still makes his heart race every time he sees her. Of course, he doubted that feeling would ever go away. Never. Ever.

He named these reasons and more. Of course he loved her. Who wouldn't fall in love with her? Sazh and Snow were slightly insane in the fact that they barely felt anything for the former soldier. Zack mentally shrugged. Their losses are his gains.

Lightning was at a loss of words, for once. She couldn't come up with anything to save, nothing at all. All she could do is hug Zack, which she did. Zack wrapped his arms around her back and muttered, "I love you Claire. I love you so much." That sentence surprised Lightning, since it was rare for Zack to use her real name in public.

She smiled, then said, "And I love you, Zack."

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter done! I think I did pretty good job. Can you guys tell me how I did? Thanks! Also, I was wondering which C word I should use: Cinderella (a ficlet that will include Zack and Lightning's daughter Aeirth) or Cold (Lightning trying to get warm suring the harsh winter). Tell me which one I should use in the comments! Thanks! ****And this is Puppytime, trolling the TARDIS while riding that chocobo. Yay! Bye!**


	3. Cold

Cold

Lightning griminced as she opened the door of her house, the icy cold air of an especially harsh winter hit her. She tried to take a step out to go to work, but it was just so damn cold. She hated these few years that get so cold that most Bodhum residents don't come out of their warm shelters for the entire season. Unfortunately, Lightning has to go out. She has a job to do, bills to pay, a sister, brother-in-law, and boyfriend to take care of, the usual. Of course, all three could take care of themselves... But it was a natural for Lightning to take care of Serah, Snow just tagged along because he got taken care of along with Serah, and Zack... It was hard to explain him...

Speaking of that SOLDIER...

Zack wrapped his long arms around Lightning's waist easily and pulled her back into the house. The angered pinkette turned to confront him, but that was kind of hard to effectively glare at someone who was probably seven inches taller than her. Really all she glared at when she was too lazy or tired to look up was Zack's chest, which was uncovered because obviously he only got out of bed to retrieve her. Wow... what a sight... No! Off topic Lightning!

Zack mumbled, a tired smile on his face, "Hey babe, it's too cold outside, you should go ahead and stay home, like me..."

Lightning looked up and scoffed, "How else will I be able to take care of the two idiots and my sister in this house unless I go to work? I don't exactly get paid leave like you right now, and all because an Alpha Behemoth scratched you."

Zack now grinned. About a few weeks ago, Zack was scratched on the back by the biggest and nastiest Alpha Behemoth Lightning had ever seen before. Of course, it was really Zack's own fault. That idiot, no matter how many times Lightning would tell him about the dangers of some of the creatures here, blindly rushed into battle. He ended up on the ground, bleeding his life out. Lightning shook her head, not wishing to remember the day that she almost lost the man she loves.

Zack said while his head rested on her own, "Come on back to bed..."

Lightning shook her head and tried to get out of Zack's arm, no matter how warm he was, "No Zack, I told you. I have to go to work."

Zack frowned, then sighed, "I guess we're doing this the hard way then." Before Lightning could question him, Zack lifted the petite soldier over his shoulder and started to walk away from the door. Lightning yelled at him and told him to put her down, but Zack just wouldn't listen! He laughed carefreely as he lugged Lightning into their shared room.

* * *

**Sorry that its taken me so long to get this posted! I had such a hard time thinking of ideas D: Well, this is Puppytime, riding a chocobo while eating celery yum :)**


	4. Dark

Dark

It was dark, so dark, and cold, which surprised Zack, since he's never really felt the cold. But the pain... both physically and mentally...

He was lost in darkness, completely alone, afraid to open his eyes. He hated the darkness, it reminded him of the darkness dwelling inside his own heart, pumping with his own blood. Zack felt small, even though he was quite big, in this crushing black, a never ending vortex of emotions long driven away that come back. It starting to hurt... Its starting to squeeze...

Its starting to scare Zack.

Finally, giving into to these confusing emotions coursing through him, Zack curled up on the ground, his eyes shut tight, willing this darkness to go away. But it won't. It can't. His own soul is so dark, so full of hidden hate, anger, and sadness, always masked by a big smile and a light attitude. Really, when he smiled, he was crying. When he was laughing, he was calling for help. He was starting to think that no one heard him. Not Sephiroth. Not Genesis. Not even Cloud. No one even bothered to listen. He had lost hope in humanity, retreating into this once soothing darkness.

Someone was lost today, to Zack. His own father was killed by some punk kid looking for shits and giggles. Zack wanted to hunt that kid down and rip him limb from limb, but his mother and Lightning, his almost-girlfriend, stopped him, tried to deflate his sudden anger. Suddenly, that darkness wasn't so soothing.

That darkness started to seep out, ever so slowly, when Zack's master was killed. Now, it was gushing out like water with a dam. His aura, once so carefree and happy, was dark and lonely. He went to a room, it didn't matter which one, and he sat there, trying to contain the emotion of wrath from exploding. But he was failing...

He heard the door open softly, then someone walked over, light, quiet, then arms wrapped around him, this someone burying their face against his back. Zack felt instantly calmed, but then that calm disappeared when that person -Lightning- said quietly, "It's not your fault."

But it was his fault. If he was here...

He tried to pulled away from the ex-soldier, but he forgot that she was extremely strong when she wanted to be. Lightning held on tight. Because she wouldn't let go, ever. She will always be there to comfort Zack, always.

She turned Zack around and hugged him close. Zack was stunned at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Lightning. The dam of years of hidden emotion finally broke fully, after so long...

Lightning spoke soothing words as Zack started to cry. She always had a sneaking suspicion that the exSOLDIER was hiding something, so now she finally learns the pure hate that he's held to himself for so long. She understands, because that's how she used to be. The only difference is that she didn't bother to put on a mask, like Zack always did.

After a while, Lightning said quietly, "Let it out. I'm listening, and I'll always be here to listen. There is always tomorrow. Do you think your father would want you to break down like this?

Honestly, Lightning only met Zack's father once when he was alive. He seemed like a pleasant man, but still, Lightning had no idea what he would have wanted Zack to do. She only guessed that he wouldn't want Zack to go insane.

Zack has finally found someone who was listening. Who saw beyond his mask. Someone who could finally get him out of the darkness of his soul.

* * *

**Wow, this was hard to write. Sorry if it sucks. Just PM me at anytime if you have question about what the hell happened. This is Puppytime, in Crack Ship Space!**


	5. Entertainment

Entertainment

"Lightning! Come on!"

Lightning glared at her friend, Zack Fair. For the last hour, he's been begging her to go watch the fireworks for Christmas. She's refused this long, but between the annoying badgering and the absolutely adorable puppy eyes, she didn't think she could hold out any longer.

"Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I know you like cherries! I promise I'll never, ever ask for anything ever again! Never!"

Lightning rolled her eyes as she continued to try and focus on her book. She then muttered, "You shouldn't make promises you know you can't keep Zack."

He whined, "Liiiiiiiiggggghhhhhtttt! Come oooooonnnnnn!"

Ok, she is going to punch him. Right on his pretty face. She's going to-

Then her trail of murderous thoughts were halted when Zack hugged her hard. He kept whining, "Liiiiiiiggggghhhhhttt! Listen to meeeeeee!"

"Zack..."

He refused to let go until she met his demands. No, no, no...

"Fine..." She finally agreed, throwing her book over to the side. As she got up, Zack cheered, "Yay!" Finally... He shuts up... The price for his entertainment is Lightning's time...

* * *

**Ok, sorry that this is such a little bitty chapter. I just wrote stuff down. So, anyway, I'm going to try to get to the Christmas chapter 'M' on Christmas day, so cheer me on! This is Puppytime, going to kill my cat because it is trying to bring down the tree! *dashes toward the kitty offender* Bye!**


	6. Far

Far

He has far to go before he can earn the proud, beautiful warrior's love. Compared to her, he is a meaningless peasant, trying to get her mighty attention. He will try though.

-Far-

She has far to go before she can accept his love. She knows that he is a much more respected person than she, so open about himself. Hell, he wears his heart on his sleeve. That's pathetic to her. But a part, a growing part, of her is falling in deep love with this man whom claims that he will be able to save everyone.

-Far

He will be able to save everyone. She may scoff at his dream of heroism, and call it stupid and impossible, but deep down, he knew that she believed him, and followed him as he walked toward the dream of a peaceful future. She was hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. Of course, who wasn't? She was a mystery, really. He would find out how to get past that hate shield of hers.

-Far-

She has a shield around her, to avoid making friendships that aren't necessary. But he insists that he will break down that shield. He doesn't understand that she doesn't want that shield gone! It keeps her safe from heart break and sadness. She can't let these things weigh her down. She absolutely couldn't be held back by feelings, oh no.

-Far-

He wanted to kiss her, every time he saw her. He actually did once, and he lived to tell the story to Reno and Cloud. It was a 'date' of sorts. They had to go on a recon mission in a town that was cold. Very cold. And she didn't like that. She cuddled up to him even when she didn't really want to, but she had to get warm. One day, about one week after they arrived, he kissed her on a whim, with no regard for his life. The worse punishment he got was a punch on the face. She liked it, he knew it.

-Far-

He kissed her, she remembers. She liked it so much, but she had an image to keep, so she punched him. Every time that she looked at him after, she secretly wanted him to kiss her again. But he wouldn't. Every single agonizing moment they spent together, she yearned for him to kiss her, just one more time. But it never happened. But... Maybe if he didn't die... He would have kissed her again...

* * *

**Ok, my tree didn't come down, thank goodness. And I got F published! So, I have a poll on my profile for a new Final Fantasy story, and what pairing is featured is up to you! Please vote! So, this is Puppytime, fighting in a Shipping War! Bye!**


	7. Glad

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. THIS DISCLAIMER WILL BE FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. I OWN NO SONGS OR CONCEPTS, SO PLEASE NO REPORTING**

Glad

'The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe

Will never be the same

I'm glad you came'

Lightning's life changed completely when Zack came into her life. He lifted her off of her feet so quickly that she got whip lash. She fell so in love with him, there was no way that she would ever come back. No matter what would happen, Lightning knew that Zack would be there to back her up. No matter what.

'You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me'

Zack always knew that he was going to find Ms. Right soon, but he never imagined that he'd find her in Lightning, a rough, battle ready, cold woman who didn't like humanity in general. He always thought that Aerith was the one. But the shy, gentle church girl just wasn't his match. If he went back to the past and told himself that he would fall head over heels in love with a hardened she warrior, there would be no way he'd believe it.

'Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from us so stay

Stay with me I can make

Make you glad you came'

One day, Zack and Lightning were walking the beaches of Bodhum, enjoying a relaxing day off from their hectic military jobs. Hand in hand, Zack, who hasn't visited the beach much, was pulling Lightning around, excited beyond reason. Lightning grumbled, "Zack, calm down!"

Zack smirked at his girlfriend, masking his true intention of coming here. With the recruited help of Snow, Sazh, and Hope to make sure that everything was absolutely PERFECT, Zack was going to propose to Lightning. Snow and Sazh kept asking Zack after he revealed his plan if he was sure, since to them, Lightning was a cold, hateful woman who wasn't capable of love. He always answered the same thing: there was no way that he wasn't sure. He made sure that this day was going to be flawless. He even went so far to recruit the help of Odin! The large knight, being deployed for long periods of time and being well known around the town, would make sure that nothing bad happens. No Sanctum, no PSICOM, no Pulse, no nothing thanks to Odin, who despised Zack, but would do anything for the sake of Lightning.

'The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came'

As the sun began to set, Snow and Sazh secretly began to herd people off of the beach, where Lightning spent most of her childhood. Hope came near, then handed off the ring case to Zack.

Lightning narrowed her eyes was she saw Hope wave and run after bumping into Zack. There was something going on here. She looked around. Everyone was gone, and she thought she saw the outline of Sazh's green coat in the distance. She mentally asked Odin if he knew anything, but when she got no answer, she definitely knew something weird was going on.

'You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me'

Zack led Lightning to a rocky part of the beach, then he made his way to a flat rock that sat right over the sea that was crashing against it (he almost cried when he spotted the rock the day before). He then started, "You know Lightning, my entire universe changed when you came into my life."

'Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time

Time is slipping away

Away from us so stay

Stay with me I can make

Make you glad you came'

Before Lightning could interject, Zack continued before he lost his nerve completely, "Before I met you, I thought I had met every type of person there is to meet. I thought I found the one for me. But, when I first saw you, I already saw that I hadn't even searched for my soul mate, which turned out to be you."

'The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came'

Lightning smiled, a pure, true smile, the one that Zack adored to see. He continued, "I love you Claire, more than anything else. I'd give my life for you. I'd live my life with you."

'I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

Zack finally gathered what little courage he had and bent down on one knee. Almost immediately, Lightning face became surprised. Zack asked, "Claire Farron, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

'The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came'

Lightning muttered, "Yes. Yes. YES!" As Zack came up, he almost fell over when Lightning tackled him. The two lovers looked each other in the eye before sharing a passionate kiss under the setting sun.

'I'm glad you came'

* * *

**Ok, while I was writing this, I was crying tears of happiness. These two belong together! Jeez, I need a moment to cry. This is Puppytime, weeping in the happy corner ;w;**


	8. Heal

Heal

That idiot... When Lightning thought that Zack couldn't get stupid enough, he had to go and almost get himself killed by running straight at an Alpha Behemoth!

The young pinkette was currently sitting in a hospital room, watching her unconscious fiancé breath slowly. The doctors say that he lost too much blood, that he'll be in a coma for awhile. Lightning shook her head...

'It was about two in the afternoon, and Lightning was making her way home after a long day of paperwork. She opened her door, half tired, half expecting to get pulled into a hug by Zack, but when she looked around, Lightning deduced that the house was empty. Strange... Zack was usually home before her, and if he went on a mission, he would have called her and told her.

As Lightning set her things down, the phone rang. Lightning walked over and picked it up. She heard the slightly panicked, saddened voice of Snow, "Lightning, come to the hospital. Quickly. They found Zack. He apparently charged at an Alpha Behemoth. They don't think that he'll make it through because he's lost so much blood." She didn't need to be told twice as she bolted out the door.'

Now that she thinks about it, Lightning shouldn't have worried much. Zack can't die. She remembered when she found him, more specifically, the condition he was in. Gunshots wounds littered his body. It was truly a miracle that he survived. This wound was only across his back, even though it marred his entire back. He'll be just fine.

Just as Lightning came out of her thoughts, Zack mumbled, "Bananas are good... Can I get some bananas?"

Lightning looked at him. She growled, "Seriously? That's the first thing you say after waking up from a near death experience?"

Yep, he was alright. Perfectly alright.

* * *

**HA! Doctor Who reference! Bananas are good! So, this chapter is indeed short, but that's because I'm so tired, I can't really see straight. So, until tomorrow, this is Puppytime, heading to bed!**


	9. Inspire

Inspire

A little girl with light pink hair and bright blue eyes was watching her mother do some 'paperwork', whatever that was. She was tempted to go over and ask her mother when her father was coming home, but then, she thought, would she really want to bother her mother?

This little girl was Aerith Hope Fair, the four year old daughter of Zack and Claire 'Lightning' Fair. She looked like her mother, but she had her father's bright blue eyes. In the terms of personality, Aerith was more like her father, being more energetic and puppy like, though her mother's personality characteristics aren't lost. Aerith, on the spur of a moment, can give anyone a death glare like her mother can.

The little girl finally decided against her fear and walked up to Lightning. She then pulled on Lightning's shirt and asked, "Mommy, when will Daddy get back?"

Lightning looked up and saw her daughter. Of course, the little girl has already mastered Zack's accursed technique of the puppy eyes. Lightning sighed, then answered, "I don't know."

Aerith whined, "But Mommy! You know everything!"

Lightning snorted, thinking that was another thing Zack taught their daughter. After her moment of laughing, Lightning lifted Aerith up, letting the child sit on her lap. Lightning then said, "Aerith, I don't know everything. Sorry to tell you."

Aerith pouted, then muttered, "Then Daddy lied."

Lightning chuckled, then ran her fingers through her daughter's long hair, "Yes, yes he did."

Aerith looked up at her mother. Everyone, even Uncle Sazh and Uncle Snow, respected her mother, even though she had pink hair and was pretty short. Aerith wanted respect like that, from everyone. She wanted to be just like her mother.

Her mother was strong and scary when she was mad. Aerith almost giggled at the memory of her mother threatening Uncle Cloud after he accidently knocked over something.

That got ugly.

Very ugly.

Aerith still doesn't know what Uncle Cloud knocked over.

But it was important enough for her mother to not only kick him out of the house, but stick Odin on him.

Now that she thinks about it, Aerith really likes Odin, he's funny and big.

Yep, she does.

But... Back to what she was thinking before. Yep, Aerith has inspiration now. She's going to be a soldier, just like her mother (and father, but this is about Aerith).

* * *

**Ok, random little one shot about Zack and Lightning's daughter Aerith. Yea, I had no idea what to write, so I just bullshited my way through. This is Puppytime, trying to contain my excitement for Christmas! Also, I'm not going to make it to the M chapter, so I've decided that the E chapter is my Christmas chapter.**


	10. Jeez

Jeez

Zack rubbed the back of his neck as he yawned. He groaned to himself, "I swear, five hours have passed since we came to this place..."

Currently, the SOLDIER was at a clothes store, forced to go by his sister-in-law, whom also dragged poor Lightning along. 'Hell,' Zack thought as he looked around, 'I better be getting a bang for my buck...' Yes, Zack was excited to see Lightning (hopefully in something revealing), but the last time Zack saw his wife must have been hours ago.

"Jeez, I'm going to die here..."

Zack sighed and leaned back, stretching his unused muscles. Serah promised him that today would be fantastic, but so far, what she promised hasn't come his way. Before they left, Zack asked Serah (more like forced her to promise with the threat of blackmail which conveniently appeared out of nowhere) that he wanted to see Lightning in at least one skimpy outfit. She (reluctantly) agreed.

Zack thought about his situation for a moment. That promise was very appealing, since, even though they have been married for two years, he has never seen Lightning in one of those slut outfits (which aren't good, but fun to look at). So, basically, he's been cheated. Very very cheated. And he doesn't like that. Not at all.

As the despondent man thought that, he heard a cheery, "Miss us?" He looked up and saw Serah with Lightning, the latter looking very pissed off. Oh, might want to watch out for that.

Zack grinned and asked, "So how was the shopping?"

He didn't get an answer as Lightning pulled him away. He thought as he was tugged along, 'Something is wrong...'

When Zack and Lightning got home, Zack pulled Lightning into a hug and asked, "What's wrong?" She didn't answer.

It dawned on Zack now. Lightning has been acting strange this entire month! Ranging from violent (extremely violent) mood swings to throwing up constantly, Lightning has had a host of problems. Hm... If only Zack could remember what caused all of that.

Zack whispered in Lightning's ear, earning a satisfying shiver from her, "Come on, tell me."

Lightning hesitated, then asked, "Um... Zack, do you remember ho I've been getting sick a lot? And all of that stuff?"

Zack immediately didn't like where this conversation was going, "Yea..."

"Well... That's because... Well... I'm pregnant..."

Zack's working mind shut down. What? Pregnant? Doesn't that mean... Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh shit. Dear lord above, Zack was going to be a father...

All the astonished man could say was, "Jeez..."

* * *

**So, finally I come out with the next chapter! Please review! And also, please vote on the poll on my profile! This is Puppytime, throwing her laptop out the window because in Doctor Who, the Tenth Doctor and Martha didn't get together (OUTRAGE!)!**


	11. Kinky (WARNING: M)

***clears throat* Ok, this is a major M chapter. Hell, lets call it rated R. I didn't make this, btw, my friend really wanted to write a chapter for it, so here it is... Just warning ya, M. Rated R. MMMMMMM**

* * *

Kinky

Lighting got out of bed, man it had been a long week. She had spent days traveling with her new partner Zack. She had found him almost completely dead but managed to save him.

Zack grabbed Lightning's shoulder and pulled her lightly down he then got on top of her carefully and began to kiss her.

"Zack." She groaned at his cold lips touching the bare skin on her neck, him licked across her collarbone. She shiver at the feeling of his tongue rubbing on her collarbone.

"Yes?" he asked at the end of his collarbone, she squirmed under him in a sign of wanting more. He gave a nodded and began carefully undoing her top.

Exposing her soft plump breast, Zack licked carefully over the top and to her nipple, making her bite her lip to keep quiet. She knew her sister was right in the next room with Snow most likely.

He bit down hard, making her arch her back and let out a slight moan.

Zack then moved up to Lightning's ear "Come on give me more than that love," he asked almost begging.

Lightning blushed as his hand seemed to be getting lower and lower. He finally began rubbing between her legs, her blush deepened and she gripped the sheets, "S-stop playing."

She moaned arching again this time her body pressed against Zack's. He chuckled a bit as he took off her skirt and belt. He took a moment to look over her curvy body, then he began to touch her caressing her side with one hand the other managed to fondle her breast carefully.

Zack's mouth was now licking and sucking on her free nipple. Lightning squirmed at the feelings, the touches and caresses of his hands and the constant movement of his tongue.

"I- I told you to stop playing," she moaned out. He nodded "Okay I'll stop playing," he said as the hand on her side got lower and finally lightly stroked her wet cunt. She let out a faint moan gripping the sheets.

Zack seemed to be pressed and rubbing much harder. He pressed his lips to Lightning's to muffle her moans and cries of pleasure.

He continue rubbing her till he could no longer stand it, he quickly shifted and shoved his member into her. She let out a loud moan gripping his shoulders tightly, as she was rammed into. He pressed hard, deeper, and faster every time, Lightning was panting and gripping what she could hold on to.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Lightning was arching and moaning in pleasure, Zack could tell she was close to her climax. All she need was a few more minutes

"Who is it?" Zack asked still grinding against Lightning.

"Snow. I was wondering If you guys could move it somewhere el-." He was cut off "Snow get your butt down stairs and leave to two alone!" Sarah said.

Zack rolled his eyes and looked down at Lightning. She looked extremely tired. He smashed deep into her. He climaxed and as he did, she arched up and climaxed as well, letting out a yelp. Zack panted and went limp on top of her, she wrapped her arms around him. "W-what took you so long?" she panted out with a smirk.


End file.
